


Siameses

by Marbius



Series: Mutti sabe muy bien [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Siamese twins, Tattoos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La importancia de su vínculo, los diez minutos que los hacen ser ellos, son mentira y Simone lo sabe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siameses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada de este minific me pertenece, excepto la trama, la cual es 111% ficticia y parte de mi imaginación. No lucro, y por si acaso era necesario clarificarlo, Tom y Bill Kaulitz no son siameses ni lo han sido jamás.

**Siameses**

 

La primera y única vez que Simone se lamentó por haberles mentido a Bill y Tom resultó ser, y con mucha ironía, cuando ambos decidieron celebrar su vínculo como gemelos al ir juntos al estudio de tatuajes para colocar en sus nudillos cuatro cifras cada uno.

0620 y 0630.

Sus horas de nacimiento, o al menos, las que creían ser tales…

Sentada frente a ellos en el banquillo que el artista de tatuajes había colocado expreso para su persona, Simone contempló la aguja trabajar sobre la piel de su hijo menor y se mordió los labios, fuerte.

Quiso gritar “¡Alto! ¡Detengan esta farsa! ¡Detente! ¡No lo hagas!”, saltar hasta donde se encontraban y apartar de un empellón la aguja que se movía lenta pero firme sobre la piel de Bill, pero en su lugar permaneció quieta y luchando por contener el malestar que crecía más y más dentro de su cuerpo.

A su lado, Tom le posó la mano sobre la rodilla y apretó.

—¿Todo bien, mamá?

Simone tragó saliva y asintió por miedo de que la voz la traicionara.

—No hay nada de qué temer. No es su primera vez y… esto significa tanto para los dos. El que estés aquí con nosotros lo hace incluso más especial.

—Oh… —Musitó Simone, posando su mano sobre la de Tom y apretando a su vez.

Pese a la reafirmación de que todo iba bien, en realidad nada lo estaba.

Simone volvió la mirada hacia Bill y con asombro comprobó que el artista de tatuajes ya iba por el segundo nudillo y pronto sería el turno de Tom.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Simone empezó a sentirse cada vez peor. El sentimiento informe que se apoderaba de su cuerpo adquirió dos formas: Culpa y vergüenza. Tal cual como había ocurrido tantos años atrás, la conjunción entre ambas emociones era tal que resultaba imposible separarlas. Unidas hasta el punto de simbiosis…

Siameses como lo habían sido Tom y Bill al nacer, unidos por una pequeña membrana vertical y simétrica a la altura del esternón, y que terminó midiendo once centímetros según le informó el médico cirujano que había atendido su caso con la mayor discreción.

Ni siquiera Jörg estaba al tanto de aquella peculiaridad. Lo que en un inicio había sido desilusión por enfrentarse ella sola al parto mientras su pareja se encontraba al otro lado del país trasladando carga en su camión de transporte, había pasado a ser pánico y después alivio cuando el doctor le dio aviso de complicaciones y después la noticia más aterradora de su vida.

Apenas consciente tras la anestesia de la cesárea, Simone había recibido en brazos a la sangre de su sangre, y carne de su propia carne, dos pequeños cuerpecitos tibios que la enfermera le entregó envueltos en una misma mantita azul de bebé.

Diminutos como sólo podían ser los gemelos nacidos a los ocho y no nueve meses de gestación, Simone admiró en ellos el notorio parecido, desde las narices respingonas hasta las largas pestañas de color claro. Pucheros idénticos que se movían en sincronía primero uno y apenas una milésima de segundo después, el otro.

La decisión no había tenido hesitaciones de su parte. Antes de dos horas, Simone había firmado toda clase de documentos legales para autorizar su entrada a la sala de operaciones y remediar así lo que vendría a ser un error más dentro de su concepción.

Uno por su llegada precipitada cuando ella apenas tenía veinte años y un novio al que se había aferrado para no pasar por aquel trance sola; dos y tres por el anhelo de tener una niña y en lugar haber recibido varones, tal cual en plural; cuatro por aquella extraña unión de membranas que había convertido su nacimiento en un acontecimiento aterrador y cinco por las posibles consecuencias de las que el médico le había hablado vagamente sin llegar a entrar en detalles.

Más de dos décadas después, Simone todavía recordaba aquella madrugada de septiembre con un sobrecogimiento reverencial y un miedo que no terminaba jamás de desvanecerse.

—Woah… Mira, mamá, ¿qué opinas? —Se plantó Bill de rodillas frente a ella al tiempo que le extendía la mano decorada con sus nuevas adquisiciones—. ¿A que es genial?

Lenta de movimientos, Simone delineó con un dedo el contorno de sus nudillos sin llegar a tocar del todo la suave piel irritada por la tinta y la aguja. Pese a que era una mentira, no por ello era menos hermosa…

—Me gusta —confirmó Simone con un hilo de voz y dejando salir el aire contenido de sus pulmones.

0630 y era sin remedio -la tinta permanecería para siempre- un engaño.

Fue el turno de Tom, que entre bravatas y nervios, se sentó en la misma silla que su gemelo minutos antes y soportó estoico los pinchazos de la aguja.

Igual que antes, los ojos de Simone se perdieron en la lejanía del tiempo, y rememoró aquella tarde que se separaba de su nacimiento por un día, cuando al fin había podido ver de vuelta a sus hijos y estos yacían tan cerca uno del otro como si la cirugía no hubiera tenido lugar.

La explicación, tan sencilla como era, no dejó nunca de asombrarla.

Separados al fin, individuos completos y sin el lazo que había marcado toda su existencia hasta ese punto, habían llorado desconsolados hasta que la enfermera en turno no pudo soportarlo más y los colocó en la misma cuna.

Mientras admiraba los vendajes que los envolvían por el pecho, Simone no pudo evitar pensar que incluso sin aquella membrana física que los había unido antes, sus pequeños seguían siendo siameses.

Jamás gemelos, y jamás 0620 y 0630.

Sólo siameses y… en realidad 0625, de cuando habían sido extraídos de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo, unidos a la altura del pecho por una membrana de once centímetros y Simone había aceptado que quizá su vida no sería normal.

En tiempo presente y mientras sus hijos le presentaban orgullosos cada uno su mano tatuada, Simone por fin pudo a medias sonreír, incapaz de arruinarles el momento.

De la comisura de sus ojos corrieron dos lágrimas, una por cada hijo, que a su vez era binomio del otro.

—Luce bien, muy bien de hecho —reconoció aquella celebración suya por conmemorar su vínculo especial y del que en realidad no sabían nada—. Y… agradezco que me hayan traído con ustedes.

—Aw, mamá —corearon los Bill y Tom en sincronía, tal como ocurría desde que tenían uso de razón.

Aquel pequeño gesto que no cambiaba con los años, igual que era encontrarlos a veces abrazados y con el pecho unido como al nacer, hizo que Simone experimentara una oleada más de agridulce resquemor.

Sólo el tiempo diría si su decisión de ocultar la verdad de su nacimiento, mentir con respecto a esos diez minutos que para ambos significaban el mundo, sería lo correcto.

Hasta entonces… Quedaba únicamente esperar.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
